One Shot pour The Wise Girl
by iamantares
Summary: [percabeth - AU] Un recueil de one shot concernant la fanfiction The Wise Girl. Des passages mentionnés, des souvenirs, des bêtises... [disclaimer : Rick Riordan]
1. Chapter 1

**Tous droits réservés.**

Sachez que ces histoires sortent tout droit de _mon imagination_ et qu'il est donc _**interdit de les reproduire entièrement ou même partiellement.**_

De plus **tous les droits sur les personnages, leurs noms reviennent à Rick Riordan** , cependant _**les droits sur les histoires en elles-mêmes me sont strictement réservés puisque j'en suis la seule et unique créatrice.**_

Cet ouvrage peut contenir des propos choquant comme un langage familier. _Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous lisez._

 _Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés à la plateforme de publication._

 **Bonne lecture !**

Cérès

Tout plagiat sera puni. (Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle)

* * *

 _ **Cette fiction n'est pas une fiction mais un recueil de OS (one shot) concernant la fanfiction The Wise Girl publié sur cette même plateforme !**_

 _The Wise Girl_ est une fanfiction sur le monde de Rick Riordan en AU (univers alternatif) sur le couple Percy Jackson / Annabeth Chase mais pas seulement. _Ces OS pourront donc parler des autres couples présents dans la fiction ou même des personnages secondaires !_

 _Un OS est une petite histoire d'un chapitre, très courte, qui ne parle souvent que d'un sujet à la fois._ Il est donc inutile de me dire que les "chapitres" sont court ou qu'ils ne se suivent pas c'est absolument normal !

 **Les publications se feront de manières tout à fait aléatoire** (il est possible qu'il n'y ait pas de publications pendant plusieurs mois) et donc il est aussi inutile de me demander quand sera la suite parce que... il n'y a pas de suite... c'est le but d'un OS.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les escaliers**_

Percy Jackson regardait sa mère et son père signer les papiers du transporteur avec une certaine curiosité. Sa mère avait passé plusieurs semaines avec son père en Grèce pendant les vacances, laissant Percy chez ses oncles le temps qu'ils reviennent. Le brun avait comprit que ses parents avaient besoin de se retrouver mais Peter Jackson ne pouvait se permettre d'arrêter de travailler pour autant, alors ils étaient partis en Grèce pour le travail de Peter et Sally en avait profité pour faire un peu de tourisme.

Percy s'était attendu à plusieurs choses pour leur retour, une fête, des cadeaux de leur voyage, un dîner… Mais pas à ça.

« Alors ? s'extasia sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Maman… C'est…

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez ramené un escalier.

\- C'est un cadeau, le reprit Sally.

\- Mais maman ! Qui offres des escaliers en cadeaux ?

\- Un très bon ami, coupa Peter Jackson en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Il est magnifique tu ne trouves pas.

\- Il a l'air pas pratique du tout en fait.

\- Tu vas t'y faire, sourit sa mère. »

Percy plissa les yeux en regardant les ouvriers qui commençaient déjà a retirer l'ancien pour installer le nouveau. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Assis sur le gigantesque canapé des Jackson, les amis de Percy et lui-même jouaient aux jeux vidéos en mangeant des cochonneries et en buvant des sodas comme tout ado moyen qui se respect pour un vendredi soir entre ami.

« Thalia a dit que Chris avait dit à Clarisse que Luke lui a dit qu'elle lui plaisait, répéta Jason pour la énième fois.

\- Ça veut rien dire du tout ta phrase, soupira Léo. Mais mince ! Pourquoi je meurs toujours ici ?

\- Parce que t'es nul.

\- Merci Nico, vraiment t'es un pote en or.

\- De rien.

\- C'était de l'ironie ! s'outra le latino.

\- J'avais compris merci, soupira Nico en s'allongeant sur le tapis. Pourquoi on ne change pas de jeu ? Vous êtes tous aussi nul les un que les autres sur celui-là et je m'ennuie.

\- Parce que mes jeux sont dans ma chambre, fit Percy très concentré.

\- Et alors ? demandèrent Nico et Léo d'une même voix.

\- Les escaliers, répondit simplement le brun sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Quoi les escaliers ? demanda Léo.

\- Les escaliers, répéta Percy sans plus d'explication.

\- Bah escaliers ou pas escaliers moi je vais les chercher ses jeux, fit Jason en se levant. »

Léo l'imita, en ayant marre de perdre au même niveau depuis deux heures et tout deux allèrent jusqu'aux fameux escaliers, ceux dont Sally ventait la beauté à leurs mères respectives.

« Ils ont rien de fabuleux ces escaliers, marmonna Jason en montant les premières marches. »

Percy détacha son regard de l'écran en mettant pause et regarda ses amis monter avec curiosité, attirant le regard de Nico sur les deux garçons. Le plus jeune se demandait pourquoi son ami et cousin fixait les deux débiles mais il eut rapidement sa réponse.

Jason montait les marches d'un pas assuré mais pourtant pas excessivement rapide. Cependant, comme Percy l'avait expérimenté quelques jours avant lorsqu'il était monté pour la première fois jusqu'à sa chambre, son pied rencontra le dessous de la marche d'après, agrippant sa chaussure et son équilibre par la même occasion. Les escaliers étaient étroit, Jason essaya de se rattraper à la rambarde mais sa main la loupa et il se retrouva à plat ventre sur les marches en marbre, le visage collé à la marcha assassine, poussant un râle de douleur bien distinct.

Tout aurait pu se terminer là. Mais Léo était derrière lui, et sûrement trop près.

Le latino se prit une des jambes de Jason dans les genoux, dérapa sur la marche sur laquelle il était, cogna contre la rambarde et tomba tête la première sur son ami qui poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, sa tête rencontrant le marbre de la marche au-dessus de celle sur laquelle Jason pleurnichait.

« Ah ouais… souffla Nico.

\- J'envisage sérieusement à investir le Complexe.

\- Celui que ton père utilise pour…

\- Ouais.

\- Tu devrais lui demander.

\- Ça voudrait dire avouer à ma mère que je n'aime pas ses escaliers, soupira Percy.

\- Ton père comprendra, fit Nico.

\- Évidemment.

\- T'as l'air vachement sûr de toi.

\- Je le suis. Je l'ai vu se vautrer dans les escaliers hier soir. »

Nico pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire et reporta son attention sur les deux blessés qui essayaient de se démêler pour sortir de cette invention malsaine qu'étaient ces escaliers. Descendant sur les fesses pour être certains de ne pas retomber, ils abandonnèrent l'idée d'aller chercher les jeux de Percy et retournèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé en boudant.

Sally arriva quelques heures plus tard avec Peter et il trouvèrent les quatre garçons à la même place, Jason et Léo dans un sale état.

« Oh mon dieu les garçons ! s'écria la brune. Vous vous êtes battu ?

\- Euh…

\- Ouais ! coupa Léo. Contre un gars super balaise au lycée ! »

Sally soupira en les regardant avec une certaine déception dans le regard et partie vers la salle de bain principale pour aller chercher de quoi les soigner alors que Peter échangeait un regard avec son fils, le genre de regard dans lequel passait toute une conversation. Peter fixa finalement les deux blessés et croisa les bras d'un air sérieux, signe qu'une leçon de moral allait arriver.

« Alors… commença-t-il.

\- Alors… répéta Jason à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

\- … fit seulement Léo incapable de parler devant l'aura terrifiante de Peter Jackson.

\- Je ne savais pas que le nouvel escalier était un gros balaise de votre lycée, sourit l'homme faisant éclater de rire Percy et Nico. »

Les deux blessés respirèrent beaucoup mieux mais se renfrognèrent devant la moquerie évidente. Cette histoire allait les suivre toute leur vie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le kiné**_

Percy attendait bien assit sur son siège en plastique, remuant sa jambe gauche démontrant clairement un stress assez inhabituel chez lui. Le brun regarda l'heure pour la énième fois en quelques minutes et soupira lorsqu'il remarqua que son médecin avait plus de trente minutes de retard. La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit finalement sur une adolescente souriante, même si son sourire avait surtout l'air de montrer une souffrance physique et psychologique dut à cette séance de torture qu'elle venait de subir. L'homme derrière elle ouvrit la porte en grand, essuyant ses énormes mains, ressemblant plus à des pattes d'ours qu'à des mains humaines soit-dit en passant, et fit un sourire terrifiant à Percy qui se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi il n'avait pas fuit depuis le temps.

« Monsieur Jackson. Ravis de vous voir ! Alors ça va être notre première séance ensemble, je propose qu'on se tutoie ça sera plus agréable, fit l'homme avec un clin d'œil qui tétanisa Percy.

\- D'accord…

\- Entre donc, déshabille-toi, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Et garde ton caleçon jeune homme, rigola le kinésithérapeute de sa voix grasse. »

Percy acquiesça bêtement et passa devant lui pour entrer dans la pièce, priant pour qu'elle ait des fenêtres par lesquelles il pourrait s'enfuir. La douleur dans son dos lui rappela que même s'il avait pu, il ne pourrait s'enfuir tant qu'il ne serait pas guéri, et c'est avec angoisse et gêne qu'il s'installa sur le lit d'auscultation du médecin.

« Bien, fit l'homme en fermant la porte, le dossier de Percy en main. Je vois… Un sacré merdier ton accident. Bien, on va commencer doucement t'en pense quoi ?

\- Je… C'est vous le pro.

\- Tutut. Tutoies-moi enfin ! Alors, sur le ventre, les bras le long du corps, je vais te masser.

\- Ah.

\- Ah je suis pas aussi canon que les minettes avec qui tu dois t'amuser mais j'ai de l'expérience. »

Percy, encore plus mal à l'aise si c'était possible, ne répondit pas et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Installé bien comme il faut, il attendit et sursauta lorsqu'une huile aux odeurs de lavande coula dans son dos.

« Moi, à ton âge j'étais en plein dans mes études tu sais, et chez les médecins, aïe aïe ! Les filles sont pas du tout complexées ! Ça couche à droite et à gauche, ça baise dans les placards, de quoi nous rendre fou, nous les mecs.

\- Ok.

\- T'es nageur toi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Y'en a beaucoup des minettes chez toi ?

\- C'est une équipe masculine donc non.

\- Ah, et entre gars vous… enfin tu vois ? ricana l'homme.

\- Non je vois pas, fit Percy agacé.

\- Oh mais si, dans les douches, les vestiaires… »

Le brun ne répondit pas, grimaçant lorsque l'homme appuya trop fort autour de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Bah alors tu réponds plus ?

\- Vous me faites mal.

\- Ah bah oui, c'est comme ça qu'on guéri. »

À deux doigts de se lever et de prendre ses affaires pour partir, Percy fut sauver par un coup de téléphone que le gros tas derrière lui prit sans même essuyer ses mains grasses d'huile. Profitant de son inattention, le jeune homme se releva en titubant, le dos douloureux et la colère le faisant voir trouble. Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, il ouvrit la porte et partie pieds nues jusqu'à la salle d'attente où les personnes présentes le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Hey ! Gamin on a pas terminé ! s'écria le kinésithérapeute avec son téléphone en main.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous.

\- Mais…

\- Au revoir, claqua Percy en enfilant son t-shirt. »

Le garçon partie du cabinet sans attendre de réponse et marcha dans New York jusqu'à chez lui, priant pour que ses parents soient absents et surtout pour que Clarisse ne le voit pas. Il salua Argos qui haussa un sourcil curieux de le voir là si tôt et entreprit de monter dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. La porte de ladite chambre s'ouvrit sur ses deux cousins une heure plus tard, Nico avec son téléphone, écran dos à lui, dans sa main tendu vers Percy.

« Quoi ?

\- Une nana a publié sur les réseaux sociaux qu'elle était chez son kiné, que tu es sortie de la salle à moitié nu et que tu es partie super énervé. Les médias sont déjà sur le coup, j'espère que tu as une bonne assurance santé parce que Clarisse va t'étriper.

\- Il est dégueux, j'y retournerais pas.

\- On verra pour en trouver un mieux, soupira Jason en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Percy. Et le réaménagement du Complexe ça avance ?

\- Ma mère à trouvé un architecte je crois. Et Will va bosser avec lui.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- J'espère juste qu'il sera sympa, dit Percy. J'ai ma dose de crétins.

\- Dis pas ça, Léo est notre ami, répliqua Nico.

\- Hein ? fit Percy avant d'éclater de rire. Je parlais pas de lui.

\- T'es vraiment un monstre, rigola Jason.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Je suis désolé ! se défendit Percy en levant les mains devant lui en signe de rédemption. »

Les trois garçons se moquèrent gentiment des uns et des autres encore un moment jusqu'au claquement de la porte d'entrée qui n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

« JACKSON !

\- Clarisse, souffla Jason.

\- Oh oh.

\- Me laissez pas ! supplia Percy.

\- Bye Perce !

\- Jason !

\- On se revoit en enfer Percy, sourit Nico en suivant Jason.

\- Nico ! Revenez !

\- JACKSON DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Percy ferma les yeux et pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait puis se leva avec difficultés et descendit les escaliers de sa mère avec une prudence exemplaire. Se retrouvant face à l'aura dévastatrice de sa manageur, le brun tenta un sourire.

« Salut Clarisse. Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui. »

Seul le bruit tonitruant de la baffe qu'il venait de se prendre lui répondit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Clarisse**_

Clarisse LaRue était beaucoup de chose. Arrogante. Narcissique. Égocentrique. Sarcastique. Acerbe. Méprisante. Violente et même parfois cruelle. Elle était aussi protectrice, travailleuse, très sérieuse et perfectionniste.

Clarisse était soit trop silencieuse, soit trop bruyante, prenait les choses trop au sérieux ou au contraire, absolument pas. Elle était soit trop sensible, soit trop froide, elle pouvait haïr avec toutes les fibres de son être ou aimer de tout son cœur. Il n'y avait pas d'entre milieu avec elle, il n'y avait que trois cases pour les gens autour d'elle, trois cases bien distinctes les une des autres.

La haine. L'indifférence. L'amour.

Chacune de ses cases étaient elle-même séparée en plusieurs parties, des degrés, des échelles dans lesquelles la jolie brune plaçait ce qu'elle aimait ou pas. Par exemple, Calypso était dans la case « indifférence ». Qu'elle soit là ou pas, elle s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante, Clarisse n'avait envers la jeune femme aucun sentiment négatif mais elle n'en avait aucun de positif non plus. C'était comme se retrouver face à un plat vide, blanc et… vide. Clarisse ne s'intéressait tout simplement pas à la mannequin au point de passer son temps à chercher son nom car elle était incapable de se souvenir de la jeune femme.

Percy Jackson… Percy s'était autre chose. Au premier regard, les gens diraient qu'elle avait mit le jeune nageur dans la catégorie « haine » et dans la partie « j'irai en enfer rien que pour te voir brûler ». Leurs disputes étaient devenus célèbre dès leurs années lycée, Clarisse s'en prenant ouvertement au garçon d'un an son cadet et lui répondant avec autant de violence. Cependant, il en était tout autre.

Clarisse avait développé pour Percy un amour inconditionnel, un amour fraternel, le genre d'amour qui l'obligeait à faire passer les intérêts du jeune homme avant les siens. À première vue, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était là parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais Clarisse ne faisait rien contre sa volonté et surtout, rien qui n'était pas très minutieusement calculé. Devenir la manageuse de Percy faisait partie de ses choix qu'elle avait étudié minutieusement.

Sa relation avec le jeune homme avait évolué d'une manière assez inattendu. Au tout début, lorsque Luke Castellan s'en prenait à lui au lycée, elle avait pitié de lui et le méprisait ouvertement. Mais un jour alors que ledit Luke était aller un peu trop loin dans sa « blague », elle avait vu une lueur dans le regard de Percy qui avait changé la donne. Il n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle le pensait au contraire, il encaissait pour éviter que Luke ne s'en prenne aux autres, aux plus jeunes et aux plus faibles. Elle avait donc changé d'avis à son sujet et avait commencé à le titiller à sa manière. Elle lui lançait des piques pour le pousser, encore et toujours, le genre de piques qui donnaient envie de faire toujours plus et toujours mieux. Et lorsqu'il avait gagné à l'âge de seize ans la compétition nationale de natation avec le record de temps sur le huit cent mètres en nage libre, elle avait été fière de lui et elle avait été la première personne qu'il était aller voir, étonnant tout le monde. Leur étrange amitié avait réellement débuté à ce moment précis.

Une confiance mutuelle et sans faille se mit en place entre eux, et leur relation évolua assez pour que ce soit elle qu'il venait voir en cas de doute, pour que ce soit elle que Sally appelle lorsqu'il s'éloignait du droit chemin, pour que ce soit elle qui prenne la place de manageuse et gère sa carrière de sportif d'une main de fer. Elle était toujours derrière lui, en bien ou en mal, comme une grande sœur un peu chiante mais qu'on aimait à la folie. Elle l'était. Et pas uniquement celle de Percy puisque la brune avait prit la place de grande sœur dans le cœur de tous les amis du brun.

Alors lorsqu'elle reçu un flot de notifications annonçant que Percy avait encore fait une boulette en partant presque nu de chez son kinésithérapeute et traversant New York jusqu'à chez lui à pieds, Clarisse avait vu rouge. Elle était arrivé chez les Jackson dans l'heure qui suivait malgré les embouteillages omniprésent dans la ville et lorsqu'elle avait enfin eu Percy en face d'elle, son premier réflexe fut de lui donner la gifle de sa vie.

Une main sur la joue, les yeux écarquillés, Percy fixait la brune avec un air abasourdie alors qu'elle fulminait de colère.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose ? Tu viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital Jackson ! Tu ne dois pas marcher autant, tu ne dois pas faire parler de toi, les gens ne doivent pas savoir ! siffla la jeune femme en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. Les journalistes t'ont vu, ils savent d'où tu venais et vont pouvoir faire le rapprochement facilement si je ne trouve pas une parade rapidement. Tu nous fous dans la merde… Tu te fous dans la merde ! Il faut réfléchir avant d'agir Jackson, ré-flé-chir ! fit Clarisse en tapant sur le front du garçon à chaque syllabe.

\- Il a été odieux ! s'exclama le brun. Il a dit des choses affreusement gênantes et déplacées !

\- Je m'en tape ! Tu crois quoi ? Que tout le monde est gentil et ne veut que ton bien ? Et bien c'est faux. Ce gars est un homme ignoble c'est vrai, mais c'est un excellent kiné et il est le seul disponible pour le moment alors tu vas faire un effort, continua-t-elle plus doucement.

\- Mais je…

\- C'est pas négociable. »

Percy soupira, abdiquant face à la colère noire de son amie. Clarisse soupira en retour, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébènes qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de coiffer avant de partir de chez elle. Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant et Percy sourit finalement amusé, faisant rouler des yeux Clarisse qui le voyait déjà venir.

« Tu t'es inquiété pour moi.

\- La ferme.

\- Tu étais inquiète, la taquina Percy.

\- Je te préviens Jackson, je n'hésiterais pas à t'en remettre une si tu continus. »

Le brun ne répondit pas mais le sourire qu'il affichait en disant long sur ce qu'il pensait et il évita de justesse le coup qu'elle tenta de lui donner, disparaissant en ricanant dans les escaliers satanique de Sally.

« Tu m'envois un message qu'en t'arrives chez toi, cria Percy de sa chambre.

\- Ouais. »

Clarisse reprit son sac et son manteau, sursautant lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Peter Jackson qui lui fit un sourire amusé. Le père de son petit protégé l'aimait bien, elle le savait, mais le voir sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que des gens de sa famille était toujours assez rare pour qu'on le note sur un calendrier.

« Merci de prendre soin de lui comme ça.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, c'est pas lui qui va le faire, soupira Clarisse avec lassitude. Il lui faut vraiment une copine. »

Peter éclata de rire et Clarisse sortit enfin de la maison des Jackson, inspirant l'air suffocant de New York à plein poumons. Ce débile lui avait fait peur.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Annabeth**_

Percy était assit au pied du lit de Jason avec ses cartes en main, Nico en face de lui, Jason à sa droite, Léo à sa gauche. Le brun regarda sa main essayant de ne pas avoir l'air paniqué mais les dés étaient jetés, et il allait perdre. Lamentablement. Nico fut le premier à poser ses cartes, deux pairs d'As. Jason soupira et jeta son tas face au sol en se laissant tomber au sol, Léo avala difficilement sa salive et posa à son tour son jeu, une pair de valets. Percy regarda sa main, regarda les cartes déjà posées, et soupira.

« Je me couche.

\- J'ai gagné. Balancez le fric.

\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air content de ta victoire, soupira Léo.

\- Je pourrais, mais je m'en tape, fit Nico.

\- Bon, c'était sympa mais je dois y aller, fit Percy en se levant. Aïe, merde…

\- Fais attention. »

Le brun acquiesça en grimaçant, la douleur dans son dos se répartissant dans chaque fibre de son corps, le faisant souffrir le martyr. Nico l'aida à se lever et Percy le remercia d'un léger sourire avant de récupérer ses affaires pour quitter la résidence des Grace.

Percy marchait jusqu'au Complexe Poseidon, caché sous sa capuche de sweat-shirt, il essayait de trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller voir Rachel Elisabeth Dare qui le harcelait depuis déjà quelque minutes pour qu'il vienne chez elle. Percy aimait bien la rouquine mais elle était très, voire trop, collante. Toujours sur son dos, toujours accrochée à son bras, toujours à envoyer des regards noir aux amies du brun et Piper comme Clarisse en avaient plus que marre. Il avait donc décidé de prendre un peu ses distances, et ça commençait par ne pas aller chez elle, là, maintenant.

Son téléphone sonna et Percy soupira, s'attendant déjà à voir le surnom « RED » écrit en lettres majuscules sur son écran mais c'est le prénom de Clarisse qui s'afficha et le brun soupira une seconde fois mais cette fois-ci parce qu'il était rassuré.

« Clarisse !

\- Salut le tocard, dis-moi tu sais quand revient Bianca de l'université ?

\- Non faut que tu demandes à Nico.

\- Mince, il répond pas.

\- T'as essayé d'appeler Will ?

\- Will ? Le petit blond ?

\- Oui, son petit ami, oui.

\- Le gars qui meurt de trouille dès que j'arrive ?

\- Sois gentille, soupira Percy.

\- Je l'ai été une fois en 2005 et c'était ennuyant à mourir. »

Percy éclata de rire en ouvrant la porte du portail du Complexe Poseidon, il entra chez lui et claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Tu devrais essayer d'appeler Nico, encore une fois.

\- Tu peux pas lui demander toi ?

\- Non. Je ne sais pas où il est.

\- T'es où là ?

\- Je suis chez moi, là, Clarisse, dit-il au téléphone. »

Percy fut attiré par un mouvement devant lui, faisant face à sa mère et à une blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un petit mètre soixante à tout casser, des cheveux ondulés attachés en queue de cheval laissant apparaitre un visage qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Percy observa la jeune femme, sa peau claire, ses joues rose, ses lèvres rouge, le gris de ses yeux qu'elle dévia vers le sol alors qu'elle l'observait en retour quelques secondes avant. Une taille fine, des jambes qui lui semblait être interminable à cause de chaussures à talons qui avaient l'air tout sauf confortable aux yeux du garçon qui vivait en converse depuis ses sept ans. Elle était à ses yeux une vague approche de la perfection et il en fut terriblement troublé.

« Annabeth, je vous présente mon fils, Percy. Percy, expliqua sa mère en captant l'attention du garçon, voici Annabeth Chase, elle travaille pour l'entreprise d'architecture dont je t'ai parlé. »

Percy hocha la tête et fit un semblant de sourire à ladite Annabeth, essayant de paraître le plus poli possible pour ne pas froisser sa mère ni la jeune femme, tout en reprenant sa marche jusqu'aux escaliers venant venu de Grèce.

« Demande à Nico, Jackson ! C'est important !

\- Mais oui Clarisse je sais que c'est important… commença Percy avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

\- Non tu sais pas, j'ai besoin de lui parler de manière urgente !

\- Je sais…

\- Elle m'a volé mon chargeur d'iPod avant de partir la garce.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je parle c'est vraiment fatiguant, rigola-t-il.

\- Je peux plus le charger ! Tu entends ça !

\- Je vais raccrocher.

\- Tu fais ça, je…

\- Bye Clarisse. »

Percy raccrocha en souriant à son téléphone et se pencha par la rambarde pour écouter sa mère parle avec cette inconnue.

« Mon fils sera souvent là pendant votre travail, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop, grimaça Sally.

\- Oh, non, enfin, vous êtes chez vous.

\- Parfait ! Je vais vous montrer les lieux, finit par dire sa mère. »

Percy les regarda du haut de son perchoir aller vers le Complexe sans comprendre ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir y faire, il se pencha encore un peu et croisa le regard d'Argos qui haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire.

« C'est qui ? chuchota Percy peu discret.

\- L'architecte pour le Complexe.

\- Elle ? Mais elle a mon âge ?

\- Sûrement. »

Argos haussa les épaules et reprit son travail sans un mot, laissant Percy dans ses pensées. Elle avait l'air gentille, un peu froide aux premiers abords mais gentille. Il avait envie de la connaître, il avait envie de faire sa connaissance, elle l'intriguait et pas uniquement parce qu'il la trouvait jolie, même si elle l'était, jolie.

Percy sourit en retournant dans sa chambre. Sa mère avait raison, il allait passer pas mal de temps au Complexe maintenant qu'il était presque assigné à résidence par ses médecins, alors il allait pouvoir rester avec elle et Will sans que ça ne soit trop suspect, et peut-être qu'ils deviendraient amis ? Qui sait ? Une vision osée mais jolie se mit en place dans sa tête et Percy rougit d'un coup, se donnant une légère baffe pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avait dit amis, il se tiendrait à ça. Aussi jolie soit-elle.

Percy se laissa tomber dans son lit. Mince. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et elle était déjà encrée dans sa tête… Les prochains jours, voire les prochains mois, n'allaient pas être facile à ce rythme là. Le brun fixa son plafond et souffla :

« Annabeth Chase. C'est joli comme nom. Comme elle. »


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nico**_

Nico Di Angelo était un garçon solitaire, renfermé et qui avait toujours cette aura sombre qui le rendait presque intouchable pour les autres élèves du collège. Pourtant, il faisait partie de ceux qu'on appelait « l'élite », ceux qui étaient les plus populaires, ceux qu'on aimait le plus. Les filles craquaient pour ces airs de badboy, les garçons voulaient absolument être son ami, les plus jeunes tremblaient sur son passage, les plus vieux avaient envers lui une sorte de respect ridicule qui lui donnait un arrière goût acre dans la bouche.

Nico savait très bien que ce n'était pas « lui » en tant que lui-même qui attirait les gens. Non. C'était son nom, Di Angelo, sa famille, fils de Harry et Maria Di Angelo des entreprises Styx, neveux de Zac et Beryl Grace des entreprises Ivlivs (prononcé Iulius), de Peter et Sally Jackson des entreprises Poseidon, petit frère de la redoutable Bianca Di Angelo et surtout, ami et cousin de Jason et Percy.

Ces deux derniers étaient surement la première raison pour laquelle les autres élèves le voyaient aussi comme un « populaire » et non comme un paria. Il ne disserterait pas sur ses deux cousins longtemps, mais l'idée principale était qu'ils étaient tout deux les héros du collège, gentils, sympas, drôles, beaux aussi… Eux trois plus Léo formaient un quatuor qui faisait rêver le reste des élèves.

Cette année-là, en troisième, les élèves avaient eu la chance de pouvoir aller à San Francisco pour une semaine, visitant la ville avec trois professeurs d'histoires de l'établissement. Ils avaient eu la chance, d'après son père, d'avoir le droit de visiter la célèbre prison d'Alcatraz et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient tous regroupés autour du guide à écouter attentivement ce qu'il disait. Enfin en théorie.

Percy et Jason avaient la tête ailleurs, et quand Percy et Jason avaient la tête ailleurs, Léo était déjà parti très loin et Nico était dans sa bulle. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Une autre école de la région était présente, une classe du même niveau qu'eux qui visitait la prison pour un devoir sur l'histoire de leur ville. Écoutant attentivement le guide, trois élèves prenaient des notes, un garçon à la peau noire caché sous un sweat à capuche, une fille brune dont quelques plumes habillaient ses cheveux, et une blonde qui portait une casquette bleu de New York.

Nico regarda ses deux cousins fixer les deux filles et il leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux étaient bien incapable de les aborder, et au mieux ils allaient se vautrer terriblement, au pire, ils avaient faire une énorme connerie. Ça ne loupa pas.

Jason et Percy étaient en train de comploter quand Léo revint, trempé jusqu'aux os, une dent en or dans la main et un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! hurla-t-il attirant l'attention des deux classes sur lui. Une dent de mafieux !

\- Monsieur Valdez, lâchez ça ! paniqua l'un des professeurs. »

Mais Léo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il voulait garder sa dent et même la photographier. Il se tourna donc naturellement vers Nico qui avait autour du cou l'appareille photo de sa sœur, offert par sa mère le Noël précédent. L'engin était précieux, coûteux et surtout, comme souvent chez les Di Angelo, il avait une signification propre, une histoire que Maria avait prit le temps d'expliquer à ses enfants. Nico en prenait soin, plus encore, il empêchait toutes personnes de s'en approcher d'un regard noir tétanisant.

« Nico ! Prends-moi en photo ! hurla Léo surexcité. »

Nico secoua la tête, Jason et Percy s'approchèrent de Léo pour voir la dent, tentant de lui prendre pour mieux voir puisque le latino bougeait dans tous les sens. Les élèves de l'autre collège commencèrent à se désintéresser des garçons, les deux filles tournant le dos pour rejoindre leur professeur qui attendait plus loin. Percy paniqua, Jason aussi, le premier trébucha sur le second qui tenta de se rattraper à la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, Nico.

L'appareille photo de Bianca ne résista pas au choc. Il s'écrasa sur le sol en béton dans un bruit fracassant, les élèves new-yorkais retenant leurs souffles alors que les autres disparaissaient au loin. Jason se figea, Percy arrêta de respirer, Léo lâcha sa dent.

Nico ne se mettait presque jamais en colère. Il était calme, toujours, peut-être trop. Ce jour-là, il ne l'était pas. Ses poings se serrèrent, sa mâchoire craqua sous la pression, ses yeux se firent plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Il regarda l'appareille détruit à ses pieds, puis ses deux cousins et son ami. Il regarda le reste des élèves un à un, les faisant reculer d'un pas à chaque fois. Percy tenta un geste vers lui mais Nico le foudroya sur place.

« Plus jamais, siffla le jeune garçon en prononçant distinctement chaque syllabe. »

Lorsque sa langue claqua contre son palais, une chose incroyable se passa. San Francisco, connue pour ses secousses sismiques, fut prise d'un tremblement de terre qui fit tanguer les élèves et le sol se fissura, juste là, juste devant les pieds de Nico qui ignora royalement le tremblement pour rejoindre le petit bateau qui allait les ramener au centre de la ville.

« C'est lui qui a fait ça ? demanda une élève terrorisée.

\- Mon dieu.

\- C'est un monstre… »

Nico entendit les paroles de ses camarades. Et pour la première fois, il était content qu'on l'associe à quelque chose sans que ça ne soit à cause de sa famille ou de ses amis. C'était lui, uniquement lui. Et Nico sourit.

Le Monstre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Les trois moires**_

Si Clarisse était la plus âgée des trois, suivit de près par Bianca elle-même suivit par Thalia, elles restaient tout de même de la même année et étaient devenues amies très rapidement. Si « amies » était le bon terme. Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même classe dès le jardin d'enfant et avaient développé une amitié bien particulière, à l'aide de hurlement, bagarre et coup bas. L'école primaire avait été un enfer, le collège un chaos total, mais le lycée, contrairement à toute attente, avait été d'une sérénité à toutes épreuves. Elles s'étaient toutes trois calmées, décidant d'arrêter de se foutre sur la gueule pour se retourner contre les autres. C'était elles contre le monde entier, à commencer par leurs parents.

Les trois moires. C'était Nico qui avait trouvé se surnom stupide pour les appelées alors qu'elles regardaient un film d'horreur sanglant, plus silencieuses que des statues, sans aucunes expressions faciales ni émotions qui pouvaient montrer de près ou de loin que voir les entrailles de la victime numéro quatre s'éparpiller sur le sol leurs faisaient quelque chose. Rien. Nada. Percy avait eu un haut-le-cœur, Jason avait quitté la pièce, Nico avait esquissé une grimace de dégoût et Léo… Léo avait décidé de passer le film entier caché sous une couverture dès qu'un bruit suspect se faisait entendre.

Elles avaient quittés le lycée et commencés des études. Clarisse avait rapidement arrêté son université hors de prix pour s'occuper de Percy et devenir sa manageuse, Thalia travaillait dur pour que son père lui laisse les rênes de l'entreprise et Bianca était partie de l'autre côté du continent pour entamer des études de médecine. Elles se retrouvaient toutes les vacances pour se raconter leurs vies et se moquer de celles des autres.

C'est pour cela qu'elles se trouvaient actuellement dans l'appartement de Clarisse, cette dernière étant allongée de tout son long sur son canapé, Bianca assise (ou tout comme) sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et Thalia était sur un tapis de coussin en train de siroter un verre de Sangria.

« Percy a une copine ? s'étonna Bianca.

\- Percy a presque une copine, fit Clarisse.

\- Percy avait presque une copine, reprit Thalia. Ils ne se parlent plus. À cause du scandale dans les journaux, je t'ai envoyé le lien par message.

\- C'était donc ça…

\- T'as pas lu ?

\- Je croyais qu'il avait gagné une nouvelle compét', expliqua Bianca en haussant les épaules. Ça ne m'intéressait pas.

\- Tu sais qu'avec son dos il ne peut plus nager, Bi' ?

\- Hum… J'avais oublié. Et donc, Percy a presque eu une copine ? Il s'améliore. Ce n'est pas la rouquine quand même ? Nico dit qu'elle est insupportable.

\- Nico trouve tout le monde insupportable, fit Clarisse.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, se moqua Thalia. Moi je l'aime bien Rachel, elle est chiante mais elle est rigolote et puis au moins on sait qu'elle aime Percy pour ce qu'il est.

\- Annabeth aussi.

\- Je ne la connais pas, je vote pour la rousse.

\- Je ne connais ni l'une, ni l'autre, interrompit Bianca.

\- Annabeth est une architecte, blonde, plutôt mignonne, elle est amie avec Piper depuis longtemps je crois, et je l'apprécie. Vraiment, hein, insista Clarisse.

\- Wow.

\- Ok, assuma Thalia. Rachel sort, elle l'apprécie. »

Bianca décida de faire quelques petites recherches sur la fameuse Annabeth, regardant son profil Facebook et même son profil professionnel.

« Chris m'a demandé en mariage, lâcha soudainement Clarisse sans préambule. »

Thalia s'étouffa avec sa Sangria, Bianca en lâcha son téléphone alors que la brune continuait de changer les chaînes sans regarder ce qu'il y avait à la télévision.

« Il a quoi ?

\- Hein ?

\- Il m'a demandé en mariage, répéta Clarisse sans la moindre émotion.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Ah.

\- Attend, souffla Bianca. Tu veux l'épouser, oui ou non ? »

Clarisse leva les yeux vers Bianca qui s'était relevée puis vers Thalia qui la fixait attentive.

« Je sais pas. Je crois.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais posée la question, si tu veux tout savoir, siffla la brune. On était bien jusqu'à ce qu'il mette un genou au sol comme un crétin.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non Thalia, se moqua Clarisse. Je suis avec lui depuis, quoi, ma dernière année de lycée mais non, je ne l'aime pas.

\- On est pas apte à gérer ce genre de chose, coupa Bianca.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mon dernier copain m'a fait comprendre que j'étais lesbienne, Thalia n'a eu aucune relation sérieuse depuis… Toujours en fait, et toi, tu n'as aucun modèle de relation stable.

\- Mes pare… Non. Laisse-tomber. Tu as raison.

\- Et du coup ? demanda Thalia. On panique à trois au lieu de la laisser paniquer seule ?

\- On va voir quelqu'un qui s'y connait en relation amoureuse.

\- Qui ?

\- Piper McLean. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**RED**_

Rachel avait rencontré Percy lors de sa première année d'université. Elle était en étude de photographie et son professeur avait donné comme devoir de prendre en photo, d'immortaliser, le mouvement. La rouquine avait mit beaucoup de temps à comprendre et surtout à être satisfaite de son résultat, puis, elle était entrer dans un centre sportif et avait observé les nageurs dans le bassin olympique jusqu'à remarquer Percy. Il était seul, regardant ses futurs coéquipiers d'un œil apeuré, le genou bougeant à une vitesse ahurissante montrant son stress évident.

Rachel s'était levée et l'avait rejoint pour observer ce qu'il fixait avec tant d'attention, son appareil photo en main et sa besace sur l'épaule.

« Vous êtes la photographe officielle ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

— Non. Je suis étudiante, et toi ? Tu es nageur pro ? »

Percy haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il l'entendit le tutoyer puis haussa les épaules. Rachel n'était pas du genre à aimer les formalités.

« Non. Pas encore du moins… soupira le jeune homme.

— Pas encore ? Tu vas passer les qualifications alors ?

— Dans vingt minutes.

— Bonne chance, sourit la rouquine. »

Percy sourit en retour et Rachel se sentit rougir face à lui. La voix de l'entraineur résonna et Percy se leva, tremblant, pour rejoindre le bassin de la NYAC, laissant Rachel sur le banc qu'il venait de quitter. La rouquine le regarda passer ses qualifications et en profita pour le prendre en photo alors qu'il nageait. Cette fois-là, elle eu la meilleure note de sa promotion grâce à Percy.

Elle reprit contact avec lui pour lui montrer les photos et ils prirent un café. Elle rencontra rapidement Jason et Nico, qui ne semblait pas vraiment l'aimer et l'aura négative et terrifiante qui entourait le jeune italien faisait froid dans le dos à la rouquine.

Percy l'aimait bien, elle le savait. Il l'appelait le soir et lui racontait les choses qu'il lui arrivait dans la journée, il l'invitait à ses soirées avec ses amis… Ses amis. Ils étaient gentils, un peu bizarre peut-être mais Rachel s'y était fait. Elle n'avait jamais été très sociale et avoir un groupe aussi développé et aussi proche pour la première fois autour d'elle lui mettait une pression évidente qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Elle restait alors collée à Percy sans trop savoir pourquoi et s'attirait les foudres des amis du brun.

Clarisse la haïssait, Piper la trouvait cruche, Thalia ne se rappelait jamais qui elle était, Bianca n'était qu'un nom, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Jason la supportait mais elle sentait bien que son attachement pour Percy l'agaçait, ou alors c'était le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup trop avec lui… Nico avait l'air de n'avoir rien à faire de sa présence, et Will ne voulait que le bonheur de son ami, même si ce bonheur se trouvait avec elle.

Les garçons n'étaient pas gênants, ils étaient courtois, même parfois très gentils et agréables avec elle. Les filles… elles avaient trop de caractères pour que Rachel arrive à les mettre dans sa poche comme elle le faisait avec les autres. Les mots durs de Clarisse et les regards agacés de Piper furent sûrement ce qu'il l'obligea à se montrer comme elles la voyaient.

Rachel changea. Beaucoup. Trop.

Elle devint cette gamine pourrie gâtée que Clarisse l'imaginait être, elle devint cette garce insupportable que Piper voyait en elle, elle devint cette fille qui gloussait et s'accrochait au bras du brun qui s'attirait les foudres des autres.

Puis Annabeth était arrivée.

Rachel l'avait de suite détestée, elle et ses airs de princesse innocente aux grands yeux gris pétillants d'intelligence. Elle en était jalouse aussi, et elle le savait. Elle avait vu la façon dont Percy l'avait regardé la première fois, la façon dont il avait parlé d'elle aussi et comment son monde n'avait plus que tournée autour d'elle.  
Percy n'avait jamais parlé d'elle comme ça, il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça et n'avait jamais été tourné vers elle comme ça, et le remarqué de cette manière lui fit mal au cœur. Il n'était que son ami.

La rousse avait été blessée dans son amour propre, elle avait mal réagit et avait blessé plus d'une personne dans sa quête de vengeance. Elle s'en voulait plus que tout. Ce n'était pas elle, elle n'était pas ce genre de fille.

Son appareil photo en main, la rousse respira profondément l'air du parc pour se vider la tête. Elle avait prit beaucoup de recule sur la situation pour se reprendre en main, et elle se sentait mieux, dans sa peau, dans sa tête, elle était de nouveau elle et pas cette fille qu'elle s'était inventé pour faire plaisir à Clarisse et Piper.

Rachel leva les yeux et se figea en voyant arriver vers elle, Percy et Annabeth, leurs mains entrelacées. La rousse eut un léger soubresaut au cœur puis elle sourit en les regardant mieux… Ils allaient bien ensemble… Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Elle profita d'un éclat de rire d'Annabeth pour les prendre en photo et s'approcha doucement d'eux, attirant l'attention sur elle.

« Salut, souffla la rouquine.

— Salut, répondit Annabeth alors que Percy restait silencieux.

— Je… Je sais que ça semble un peu tard mais…, hésita Rachel en baissant les yeux. Je voulais m'excuser.

— Tu l'as déjà fait, coupa Percy d'un ton dur.

— Auprès de toi mais pas auprès d'Annabeth, répondit Rachel en se tendant. Je suis consciente d'être aller beaucoup trop loin, soupira-t-elle. Mais j'étais jalouse…

— Ça va Rachel, coupa Annabeth en souriant.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, Rachel se tourna vers Percy qui tenta un léger sourire qui était bien trop crispé pour être sincère. La rouquine baissa les yeux et après un dernier signe de main un peu timide reprit sa route sans un regard en arrière, laissant le couple seul et immobile au milieu du chemin. Rachel continua sa route jusqu'à chez elle où elle trouva Calypso devant sa porte, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

« Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir… souffla la jeune femme doucement.

— Je t'en veux pas Caly. Tu as bien fait, j'avais besoin qu'on me remette les idées en place, qu'onze botte les fesses.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment, sourit Rachel. »

Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras et Rachel invita son amie à entrer chez elle. Elle referma la porte de son appartement et sourit sincèrement en posant son appareil photo sur la table basse. Elle avait peut-être perdu Percy mais elle s'était retrouvée, elle, et c'était ça le plus important.

 _« N'ayez pas peur de perdre ce qui doit être perdu. » - Anonyme._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Clarisse 2.0**_

Clarisse passait une semaine de merde. Un mois de merde, même une année de merde. Percy s'était blessé, Chris avait été envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du monde, Peter Jackson lui menait la vie dure pour que la réputation de son fils soit niquel malgré son absence sur les podiums de natation, Annabeth Chase avait fait son entrée en grande trombe dans leurs vies et en étaient ressorties aussi rapidement à cause des coups bas de Rachel. Cette dernière avait disparue des radars et la blonde était de retour, plus encore lorsque son débile de client et d'ami nommé Percy aura prit son courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler.

La brune entra chez elle en soupirant et laissa tomber ses affaires dans l'entrée, retirant au passage son jean qui lui collait à la peau pour se retrouver en culotte et débardeur dans son appartement. S'étirant comme un chat, Clarisse marcha d'un pas de loup jusqu'à sa cuisine pour se faire un thé ayant pour objectif de le boire tranquillement dans son bain en regardant sa série préférée.

« Jolie vue. »

La jeune femme sursauta et posa une main sur sa poitrine, tentant en vain de calmer les battements irrégulier de son cœur et jeta un regard mauvais à son petit ami qui était assit sur une chaise de bar de sa cuisine, un verre de jus d'orange en main et un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je croyais que t'étais en Asie ou je sais plus où ? siffla la brune.

— Une petite copine normale serait ravit de revoir son soldat de copain revenir entier et lui faire une surprise. Tu pourrais au moins venir m'embrasser, se moqua Chris Rodriguez. »

Clarisse leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se fit pas prier pour autant. Elle s'approcha doucement de son petit ami et entoura sa nuque de ses bras pour venir déposer une baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres. Il lui avait manqué.

« Tu es rentré quand ?

— Aujourd'hui. Je voulais te voir.

— Tu m'as vu, sourit Clarisse taquine.

— Très drôle, fit Chris pourtant lui aussi amusé. Mais je voulais vraiment te voir. Outre le fait que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles pendant cinq mois à cause d'une raison satellite à chier, que j'ai pas touché une fille depuis six mois et que, bordel, ça me manque, et aussi que tu me manquais alors arrête de me pincer ça fait mal, fit le soldat d'une traite. Je voulais te voir pour te parler.

— Me parler ? »

Clarisse ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle lâcha Chris et recula de deux pas, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se trouvant ridicule maintenant qu'elle sentait qu'il allait la larguer, là, en culotte dans sa cuisine.

« Je t'aime Clarisse, commença Chris ce qui agaça davantage la brune. Et je sais que toi aussi. Mais tu vois…

— Tu veux qu'on rompe, claqua la brune.

— Hein ?

— Tu veux me quitter, redit-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

— Mais pas du tout, s'écria-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre. Je veux plus !

— Tu veux… Hein ? »

La jeune femme regarda son copain dans les yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il entendait par plus ? Il voulait quoi ? Qu'ils s'installent ensemble ? C'était presque déjà le cas, les seules fois où il n'était pas là c'était parce qu'il était en mission. Qu'ils achètent un chien ? Elle était incapable d'élever un être vivant, et il le savait tout aussi bien qu'elle. Un… eurk. Rien que le mot « bébé » lui donnait la nausée.

« Je comprend pas.

— Clarisse, sourit Chris amusé et… timide ? »

Le soldat s'arrêta dans sa phrase et prit une profonde inspiration avant de fixer son regard dans celui de sa copine, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Clarisse LaRue, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

La jeune femme se tétanisa, son cerveau allant à mille à l'heure. Elle imagina trois scénarios possibles. Le premier, elle disait non, attrapait Chris par le cou et le jetait dehors, allait pleurer son désespoir auprès de Thalia qui appellerait Bianca, Piper et peut-être même Annabeth, elles lui diraient qu'elle avait fait une erreur mais que c'était trop tard, finirait sa vie seule à regarder Percy pleurer son amour perdu, soit Annabeth, alors qu'elle ferait plus ou moins la même chose mais en secret pour son image.

La seconde, elle disait oui, préparait le mariage en préparant aussi sa fuite, attendait le jour-J et lâchait sa vie pour aller cultiver des pastèques loin, très loin, en espérant avoir la main verte entre le moment où elle dirait oui et sa fuite pour éviter de mourir de fin. Pas un super plan en somme.

La troisième, elle disait oui, était heureuse avec Chris et vivait sa vie avec lui jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Elle était déjà heureuse avec lui, elle savait déjà que la mort les séparerait mais elle avait se traque constant qui ne la lâchait pas. Il était soldat, il pouvait mourir à tout moment et elle ne pourrait sûrement pas le supporter… Il lui fallait du temps… Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, sourit Chris.

— Tu crois ?

— Non, oui mais non, oui. Je te connais mieux que personne, Clarisse. Je sais que mon métier te fait peur et j'en suis conscient et c'est pour ça que si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite, je comprendrais.

— Merci, soupira-t-elle. »

Le soldat la prit doucement dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son torse.

« Maintenant je vais partir, acheter une bague et te laisser aller paniquer chez Thalia, dit-il en lui embrassant le front. On se voit plus tard.

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi. »

Chris prit ses affaires et sortit rapidement, laissant Clarisse perdue en culotte dans sa cuisine. Il fallait qu'elle appelle Thalia et Bianca.

Les filles arrivèrent, elles discutèrent, puis elles allèrent chez Piper qui décida d'aller chez Annabeth. Elles y trouvèrent Percy qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise que le jour où elle l'avait surprit en train de regarder Cinquante Nuances de Grey avec Jason sur son ordinateur, dans le noir, dans sa chambre. Enfin bref. Il avait fuit en quatrième vitesse et les filles avaient enfin pu discuter ou plutôt disputer Clarisse.

La brune avait comprit qu'elle devait prendre sa décision seule et elle l'avait prise. Chris devait donc venir la chercher après le travail, il l'attendait devant la maison des Jackson et la brune sortit pour le rejoindre, croisant Annabeth sur la route.

« Alors ? C'est le grand moment ?

— Grover m'a convaincu, sourit Annabeth.

— Bien. Tu comptes lui dire quoi ?

— L'engueuler dans un premier temps, puis… On verra.

— Aucune partie sur des sentiments éventuellement réciproque ?

— Je… Ça fait partie du "on verra".

— Bien. Tu as intérêt à faire ton "on verra", Chase. Cette histoire commence gentiment à m'ennuyer.

— Moi aussi Clarisse, soupira Annabeth. Moi aussi.

— Aller, vas-y. Bonne chance !

— Merci, sourit la blonde en passant le portail. »

Clarisse sourit en imaginant déjà la tête paniquée de Percy lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte sur Annabeth alors qu'il venait tout juste de se convaincre lui-même qu'il devait aller la voir. Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture rutilante de Chris et se glissa à ses côtés, embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

« Bonne journée ?

— J'ai connu pire, fit-elle en s'attachant. Chris ?

— Ouais ? fit-il en s'introduisant sur la route.

— C'est oui.

— Hein ?

— Je veux t'épouser. »

La voiture fit une embardée et Chris donna un coup de volant pour éviter de se prendre un poteau, se remettant sur sa voie après s'être fait klaxonné par trois voitures.

« Mais t'es malade de me dire ça comme ça ? Préviens quand tu lâches des bombes pareilles ! s'écria-t-il alors que la brune pouffait de rire. Y'a rien dr drôle, marmonna Chris.

— Si, t'as complètement paniqué.

— Tu sais quoi, je retire ma demande !

— Tu peux pas, c'est gravé dans la pierre.

— Pas encore, sourit-il amusé. Alors t'es sûre de toi ? Tu vas pas partir te construire une cabane en Jamaïque ?

— C'était pas le plan mais non, je vais pas partir.

— Dans ce cas… dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche d'une main. Tiens. »

Clarisse prit la petite boîte qu'il lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Une bague scintillait à l'intérieur, resplendissante et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait prit la bonne décision. Elle allait être heureuse avec lui, elle le sentait.

 _« One day, I decided I was gonna choose you. I haven't looked back since. » - Clarisse LaRue to Chris Rodriguez in her wedding vows._


End file.
